helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku
|type = Single |album = |artist = Hello! Project Mobekimasu |released = November 16, 2011 November 18, 2011 (Event V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Event V, digital download |length = 15:03 (R,LA), 14:07 (LB, LC, LD, LE, LF), 36:35 (all unique tracks) |label = |producer = Tsunku |Chronology1 = Morning Musume Singles Chronology |Last1 = Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! 47th Single (2011) |Next1 = Pyocopyoco Ultra 48th Single (2012) |Chronology2 = Berryz Koubou Singles Chronology |Last2 = Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku Berikyuu Single (2011) |Next2 = Be Genki (Naseba Naru!) 28th Single (2012) |Chronology3 = ℃-ute Singles Chronology |Last3 = Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku Berikyuu Single (2011) |Next3 = Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku 18th Single (2012) |Chronology4 = Mano Erina Singles Chronology |Last4 = Makeruna Wasshoi! Bekimasu Single (2011) |Next4 = Doki Doki Baby / Tasogare Kousaten 11th Single (2012) |Chronology5 = S/mileage Singles Chronology |Last5 = Tachiagirl 7th Single (2011) |Next5 = Please Miniskirt Postwoman! 8th Single (2011) }} Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (ブスにならない哲学; A Philosophy for Not Becoming Ugly) is Hello! Project Mobekimasu's debut single. It was released on November 16, 2011 in seven editions: one regular and six limited. Limited Edition A came with a bonus DVD. Limited Editions B through F features different versions of the coupling track "Kacchoi Uta". The single ranked #4 in the weekly Oricon charts and it sold 56,562 copies in total. Tracklist Regular Edition #Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku #Moshimo... (もしも・・・; If...) - Tsugunaga Momoko, Nakajima Saki, Mano Erina, Wada Ayaka, Fukumura Mizuki #Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (Instrumental) Limited Edition A CD #Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku #Moshimo... - Tsugunaga Momoko, Nakajima Saki, Mano Erina, Wada Ayaka, Fukumura Mizuki #Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (Instrumental) DVD #Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (Music Video) Limited Edition B: Morning Musume Edition #Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku #Kacchoii Uta (かっちょ良い歌; A Cool Song) - Hello! Project Mobekimasu featuring Morning Musume #Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (Instrumental) Limited Edition C: Berryz Koubou Edition #Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku #Kacchoii Uta - Hello! Project Mobekimasu featuring Berryz Koubou #Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (Instrumental) Limited Edition D: ℃-ute Edition #Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku #Kacchoii Uta - Hello! Project Mobekimasu featuring ℃-ute #Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (Instrumental) Limited Edition E: Mano Erina Edition #Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku #Kacchoii Uta - Hello! Project Mobekimasu featuring Mano Erina #Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (Instrumental) Limited Edition F: S/mileage Edition #Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku #Kacchoii Uta - Hello! Project Mobekimasu featuring S/mileage #Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (Instrumental) Event V #Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (Dance Shot Ver.) #Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (Group Lip Ver.) #Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (Solo Mix Ver.) #Making Eizou Featured Members *Morning Musume **5th Gen: Niigaki Risa **6th Gen: Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina **8th Gen: Mitsui Aika **9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon *Berryz Koubou **Shimizu Saki **Tsugunaga Momoko **Tokunaga Chinami **Sudo Maasa **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Kumai Yurina **Sugaya Risako *℃-ute **Yajima Maimi **Nakajima Saki **Suzuki Airi **Okai Chisato **Hagiwara Mai *Mano Erina *S/mileage **1st Gen: Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon **Sub-members: Nakanishi Kana, Kosuga Fuyuka , Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi Single Information *All Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku ;Busu ni Naranai Tatsugaku *Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro *Dance Choreography: Lucky Ikeda *Music Video: Takehisa Masaki ;Moshimo... *Arrangement: Takahashi Yuichi ;Kacchoii Uta *Arrangement: Asai Yasuo TV Performances *2011.10.07 PON *2011.10.17 HEY! HEY! HEY! MUSIC CHAMP *2011.10.29 Hanasaka Times (Tokai area) - Niigaki Risa, Tokunaga Chinami, Sugaya Risako, Okai Chisato, Maeda Yuuka *2011.10.29 Asobi na DJ Saturday (Sapporo area) - Sudo Maasa, Yajima Maimi, Fukuda Kanon, Sayashi Riho, Sato Masaki *2011.10.29 NTV News24 10/29/11 (Tokyo area) - Tsugunaga Momoko, Suzuki Airi, Fukumura Mizuki, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Kudo Haruka, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi *2011.10.29 xx (Fukuoka area) - Michishige Sayumi, Ikuta Erina, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Nakajima Saki, Wada Ayaka *2011.10.29 Hachi Nama (Kansai area) - Tanaka Reina, Shimizu Saki, Kumai Yurina, Hagiwara Mai, Nakanishi Kana *2011.10.31 Coming Soon! *2011.11.06 Music Japan *2011.11.11 Happy Music Concert Performances ;Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku *Hello! Project ☆ Festival 2011 *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Funky-chan~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Thank You For Your Love!~ *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Sorezoore!~ *Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~YAPPARI!~ - Ishida Ayumi, Shimizu Saki, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Nakajima Saki, Fukuda Kanon, Katsuta Rina *Hello! Project 2015 SUMMER ~DISCOVERY~ *Hello! Project 2019 SUMMER "beautiful" - Haga Akane, Morito Chisaki, Katsuta Rina, Ise Layla, Dambara Ruru, Ogata Risa, Kiyono Momohime (part of a medley) ;Kacchoii Uta *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Berryz Station~ *Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2012 *S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *℃-ute Budokan Concert 2013 "Queen of J-POP ~Tadori Tsuita Onna Senshi~" *Naruchika 2013 Aki Berryz Koubou x Juice=Juice - Berryz Koubou, Juice=Juice *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ *Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2014 *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2014 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ - ℃-ute *Country Girls Live Tour 2015 Aki Fuyu - Country Girls *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Okai Chisato FC Live ② ~Katte ni Hello Pro 20 Shuunen Omedetou! 2007-2012~ - Okai Chisato *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hallo! Fes 2018 *Mano Erina Debut 10 Shuunen Kinen Live ~my precious treasure box~ - Mano Erina *Kudo Haruka LIVE 2020 "New Face!" - Kudo Haruka ;Moshimo... *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Rock-chan~ *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Funky-chan~ – Suzuki Kanon, Sudo Maasa, Hagiwara Mai, Nakanishi Kana, Tamura Meimi *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2014 ~Full Course~ - Kudo Haruka *Country Girls Live Tour 2015 Aki Fuyu - Country Girls *ANGERME Live Tour 2016 Aki ~Kizuna~ - Wada Ayaka, Takeuchi Akari, Aikawa Maho *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Tsugunaga Momoko Last Live ♥Arigatou Otomomochi♥ - Tsugunaga Momoko *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ Kudo Haruka Sotsugyou Special - Kudo Haruka *Juice=Juice LIVE 2018 at NIPPON BUDOKAN TRIANGROOOVE - Miyazaki Yuka, Yanagawa Nanami Oricon Chart Positions Total reported sales: 56,562 Critical Response Hiraga Tetsuo, a writer for hotexpress, noted that when watching the music video for the first time he felt that the song was a declaration of war against other idol groups, namely the current leader of the idol scene, AKB48. When listening to the song, he stated that a characteristic for Tsunku is a mix of disco and pop, and the reviewer was really impressed by how much talent Hello! Project has, each girl having her distinctive voice, look, and manner of expression. Trivia *In the close-up scenes, all the major group leaders, Berryz Koubou's captain Shimizu Saki, and Mano Erina were noted to make a "funny" face, while everyone else just smiled. *This was the highest selling Hello! Project single in 2011. *This is the last single to feature the now S/mileage 2nd generation (and Hello Pro Kenshuusei member Kosuga Fuyuka) as sub-members. * duo covered "Moshimo..." for their album . Additional Videos Hello! Project Mobekimasu - Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (MV) (DanceShot Ver.)|DanceShot Ver. Hello! Project Mobekimasu - Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (MV) (Group Lip Ver.)|Group Lip Ver. Hello! Project Mobekimasu - Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (MV) (Solo Mix Ver.)|Solo Mix Ver. References Notes # Kosuga Fuyuka was only featured in parts of the music video and a couple of the television appearances. External Links *Discography: **Single: S/mileage (archived), Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Event V: Hello! Project *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku, Moshimo..., Kacchoii Uta (Morning Musume), Kacchoii Uta (Berryz Koubou), Kacchoii Uta (℃-ute), Kacchoii Uta (Mano Erina), Kacchoii Uta (S/mileage) cs:Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku da:Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku de:Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku es:Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku fr:Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku it:Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku ja:ブスにならない哲学 Category:5th Generation Singles In Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:8th Generation Singles In Category:9th Generation Singles In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:Debut Single Category:2011 Singles Category:29 Members Line-Up Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:2011 DVDs Category:2011 Event Vs Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:Berryz Koubou Singles Category:C-ute Singles Category:Mano Erina Singles Category:ANGERME Singles Category:Collaboration Single Category:Only Single